


untitled.

by secretslockedintheheart



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Bi, F/M, Pansexual, early friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretslockedintheheart/pseuds/secretslockedintheheart
Summary: gert centric fic ,with hints of gertchase, exploring a bit of gert’s pan sexuality and early friendship with karolina. and also there’s molly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning people;
> 
> 1) gert is Jewish Latina cause the actress who plays her, Ariela Barer is latina and jewish.
> 
> 2) spanish is my 2nd language,and i have lived in a country,Chile-south america for 7 years,it’s been a bit over a month being back in the USA,so i speak castaño-meaning basic universal Spanish,with hints of Chilean slang,moreover my spanish grammar ins’t perfect so bear with me.
> 
> 3) i’ve left the ending open-so i could write one more chapter from either or both gert’s and chases’ view -let me know if i should.
> 
> 4) the time is kinda altered here-the astronomy project occurs a bit after Amy’s death.
> 
> p.s shout out to @carolruwer ,on tumblr who agreed to be beta.thank you so much :)

It’s her 7th birthday, all the invitations clearly stated so, even the banner hanging overhead and the icing on the cake. But once again the father -daughter duo that is, Frank and Karolina dean have stolen the show. It shouldn’t bother her- she doesn’t like being on being in the spotlight anyways (it makes her anxious, kind of like her head’s underwater) and quite frankly [pun intended] it’s the norm. People and yes including, Gert Yorkes herself, can’t help but turn to Karolina when she floats in, she’s ethereal like a fairy or an angel or  _some being of light_.

Yet Gert can’t help feeling bitter and invisible, even with a giant piece of cake on her plate that spells out her name in bold lilac icing, and a table set to the side holding gifts with tags that literally say,’’Happy Birthday Gertrude’’. Because right now, sitting on the edge of a circle with all her classmates, who only engage conversation and play with Karolina moreover, even the mothers who are supposed to be over with all the _‘’superficialness’’ and are supposed to be mature and nice to everyone_ , only happen to ‘’pop in’’ under guise of parental checking just to compliment karo, always with; ‘you look beautiful.’’ ,’’so sweet’’.

What  _is_  worse, is that after complimenting karo, they don’t stop to wish her a ‘’happy birthday’ they don’t even glance her way, instead choosing to go off to Frank Dean to loudly ( _seriously ladies chill_ ) proclaim and shower him with compliments for his daughter; precious and  _remarkable_. And to tell him that he’ll need to keep an eye out for boys, especially ‘’that  **chase stein.’’.**

it burns her all the way down, fills her to the brim with shame, makes her cheeks red with embarrassment and her eyes sting with frustration and hurt. This party was a bad idea. She just wants it to be over, so everyone can leave, but unfortunately; there are games to play and ice cream to devour. _So,_  it would take at least a few more hours till sweet solitude. ****

Amy and alex had left earlier to go inside to play video games in the living room, Karo is surrounded by her adoring ‘’public’’ alongside best friend Nico, Chase seems to be engaged with some of the boys playing soccer. Molly’s snacking on chips and pizza. Her parents are offering everyone their homemade cheese and joking around. Contemplating, maybe she could just slip up into her room to read, it’s not like anyone would notice plus she’s sad and bored, but just as she’ heading in,

‘‘hey Gert, you get the first try at the piñata. ’it’s chase, tone playful and boyish. Turning to him, she doesn’t fail to see his furrowed brows or his line of site. Chase, it seems, whilst clueless to her plan; has not failed to notice her on her own, or that currently, Gert is halfway inside through the patio door. He gestures to the bat he’s holding out to her, bringing a smile to her face. Giddy, she rushes off to make it rain candy.

Much later though, various parents gather them around for pictures and Gert’s perking up a bit, at least until she hears;

‘’Karolina, dear come stand next to Gertrude, you’re barely in the picture.”

Followed by;

“Karolina.come quick! I want to take a picture of you with the rest of your friends, you look beautiful in that dress of yours.’’

Standing next to Karolina who is glowing more than usual: flushed cheeks and shiny eyes from playing and laughing, not a single hair out of place and in a still crinkle-free baby pink dress and spotless white ballet flats, Gert feels _less_ , in her army green shorts and purple blouse and old boots, long hair knotted and tangled, cheek scrapped. Rubbing salt to the wound is that, every picture taken focuses on Karolina. And the person who she feels closest too, her best friend, Chase looks just perfect on the left side of said blond blue-eyed girl, both beautiful and flawless; seeming to   _fit together._

In the end, though, just before leaving, Chase drags his mom over to take a picture with his best friend and birthday girl, his proclamation making Gert’s cheeks warm; and Molly, appearing out of nowhere jumps on her back and sings, terribly off-key’ happy birthday’-and quite loudly , in her ear, just as Mrs. Stein clicks on the camera.

She may be invisible to the world, but Gertrude Yorkes has her parents and Molly and Chase, they  _always_ see her.

* * *

  **2012**

The ear-splitting bell had just released them from class and rushing out to meet the others in their usual corner in the playground.

‘‘Hey Gert, hold on a sec.” she barely hears him, but she stops. He’s short, a brown-haired kid with a combo of a weird smirk and smile;

With a rushed out ‘‘Hey thanks, ’ he starts walking with .Strange as it is, it’s also kind of nice, especially because everyone only  _talk_ to her just to ask her about-

‘‘So, you’re friends with Karolina?”.  **Of course**. There is such a eagerness in his voice, making it obvious that he can’t play it cool.

‘‘Yeah”. She knows she’s being curt, but Gertrude Yokes doesn’t care.

‘‘And Chase, too? ’he keeps prodding.

‘‘Ye-’‘’

‘‘Do they, you know, like each other? Because I was thinking of asking Karolina to be my Valentine. And I want to know beforehand if she likes Chase or anyone else. I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes or cause any problem” he’s being so boyishly nice and bashful and sweet. Damn Karo.

 No, I  _don’t_ know. And we’re  **eleven** _, we’re kids_  so we don’t normally talk about this stuff.’’ It comes out of her mouth in a rush, like strong waves crashing forcefully and loudly on the beach and the foam that’s left behind, dirty in the sand, gross and icky, is her embarrassment when she realizes  _what_ she said and _how_ she said it.

‘‘bye, nicetalkingtoyou!” rushing the words out she power walks over to her friends, who are goofing off, Gert tries to ignore the burning in her heart and the way her blood is sluggish and cold.

Two weeks later, her card box only has 6 “Happy Valentine” friend cards, one from each of her friends: Molly, Chase, Nico, Karolina, Amy and Alex. 

‘‘Molly asked me to put hers in for everyone, because she wasn’t allowed to come in and do it herself” says Chase, with a shy voice carrying a similar box, except his is full. She smiles in response.

*Whistles* ‘’Damn Karolina, did the whole school give you a card?” and her smile drops, Karolina’s got two boxes, bursting at the seams, Nico next to her, has a full box as well. Her eyes land on Alex and she feels better and a bit of kinship: they’re both in the same boat.

‘‘You need help there, Alex? ’voice playful and laced with sarcasm, she tosses in a wink.

‘‘You got your hands full, Gert. Doubt you could help me with mine.” He answers with a wink back. Self-deprecating humor for the win!

 _‘‘Let’s head out, whose place are we hanging out this time_? ’asks Chase, his voice strained, sharp and heavy.

huh. Weird.

* * *

2012

She’s arguing with some jerk, he calls her a _bitch_. And just as she’s about to respond it’sKarolina that’s softly, yet firmly, tells him to watch his mouth and to leave. It surprises her. For the rest of the day she keeps talking with Karo, hanging out and it’s nice. She’s sweet, sometimes sickeningly so, but she treats her with respect and talks to her  _even_  when it’s just the two of them.

Two days later, though, Karolina starts acting weird. They’re in Alex’s game room, their usual afterschool hangout, and the seven of them are making plans for the weekend. Gert proposes to watch a scary movie at the movie theater.

Karo and Nico share a glace and look at her weirdly, then Karolina says:

‘‘Gert” voice stern and tone chastising it doesn’t suit her, Nico, sure, but not Karo, who adds:

‘‘If you don’t want to go to the sleepover it’s fine, but don’t just assume we won’t go either’ ‘

 **‘’What sleepover?’’**  asks Gert curtly.

‘‘Don’t play dumb. Eiffel’s slumber party, she’d invited all the girls in our class, back on Monday.’‘

‘‘ _I_ wasn’t invited” even though her voice is steady, she can feel the humiliation staining her cheeks and shame settling on her shoulders. ‘‘I didn’t even know.”

‘‘oh….Gert I’m sor-“ starts to say Karolina, but Gert’s quick to stop her:

‘‘It doesn’t matter, though it seems like you and Nico won’t be able to hang out with the rest of us.” Then turning to the others; voice strained and forcefully cheerful; “So, what’s the plan kids?’‘

That weekend Alex has an online video game thing, Chase has a lacrosse away match and Amy has a school project. So, she and Molly have their own sisterly sleepover. It is awesome, fun and cozy.

 2 months later;

Her friendship with Karolina has always been rocky. Karo’s a mama’s girl, the perfect girl, ethereal and nice. On the other hand, Gert is… well she’s  _Gert_. They’re both too different, besides what friendship doesn’t have its patchy moments and difficulties. And moreover, it must be difficult for Karo to get along with her too. So, Gert tries, but things don’t always go smoothly.

Karolina usually has church things to go to, to be a face for it or just support her mother, but it comes in the way of their friendship a lot, mainly when Gert’s inviting her and the others to things, because if Karolina can’t come, then automatically no one ‘’can’’ come to her thing, whatever it may be. She tries not to feel snubbed and bitter, furthermore, her stance on religion doesn’t help, it usually just adds to the tension. Other times, it’s their differing personalities like now;

There’s a garage band that she hears off in the neighborhood which she wants to check out, but Alex isn’t into it, neither is Karo because, as she puts it, “loud angry music” is not something she’s into. She tries not to be offended or too sensitive about it and, ‘’ _luckily_ ,’’ within seconds Chase is butting in offering up his plan. He does that a lot. He can’t side with either Gert or Karo so he always ignores the issue and friction at hand and proceeds to move the attention to something else.  ** _It bothers her that her best friend won’t stick up for her, especially when it’s against Karolina._**

They end up hitting the Arcade and going for ice cream, Chase’s suggestion. And when she gets her period midway through, it’s Karolina who helps; handing her a pad and loaning her an extra pair of gym shorts.  Coming out of the bathroom, she shoots a thankful little secret smile to Karo, who returns it with a soft one of her own. And that little secret makes things a little bit better between the two of them.

* * *

2014

Getting to take music lessons is a fun 13th birthday present from mom and dad. And even though Gert knows without a shadow of a doubt that she really likes chase. There’s this girl who sits next to her with _piel morena y pelo negro._  Shehas shining black eyes that light up when she’s being mischievous and sparkle when she smiles. She is beautiful, but not the angelic kind like Karolina, her beauty has a sharp edge and ruggedness to it, as does her wit, which can cut you in half. Valentina is also kind and sweet and mischievous, a bit of a trouble maker. She and Gert start to hang out a bit after class and, within a few weeks, Valentina is a regular visitor at the Yorkes’ household.

For Gert it’s refreshing to have a friend outside of her usual group of friends and even outside of her school circle. More importantly, having becoming friends with Vale boosts her confidence, even though it  _shouldn’t_. Now, when all her friends within the “pride group” have their own thing, she doesn’t feel pathetic anymore as she’s no longer alone when they’re all busy.

When with the group she doesn’t feel out of place because she now has a friend to share certain interests with. Her research on feminism, for example. Her parents are feminists so hearing them talk openly about stuff is liberating and researching and learning has opened her mind and she feels she is a better person because of it. And nowadays, thanks to being able to share this with Valentina, she doesn’t have to nervously ramble about it with her disinterested friends. She doesn’t need to ask them to go with her to check out indie bands or to join marches, she has her parents, Molly and _Vale_ for all of that.

 A month into their friendship, she and Valentina have shared a kiss somehow,someway and in the end the details don’t matter, what is important is that it feels good. It’s different from kissing Chase, who was her first kiss when they were 12, they’d both wanted their first kisses to be safe and with someone they could trust, thus,with a touch of the lips, they’d kissed, but she’s not going to delve into that, too many feelings, too complicated for just a simple brush and press of lips. And that’s when it hits her, like a piano, loud and heavy and  _man_  it should have been obvious- _she likes both boys and girls, and that maybe, maybe gender doesn’t matter to her._  She’s attracted to Karolina, who’s both beautiful inside and out; she strongly likes Chase, who is someone she never wants to lose, someone who makes her feel safe, Chase who is all heart and soul. She likes Vale, who’s spunk and sweet and who shares interests with her, such as music, feminism and mischief, which she’s coming to like. Valentina who’s loud, who doesn’t make her feel small or shameful or patronized or last.

 

She continues to share little pecks with Vale  **sometimes** , it’s nice and she likes Vale quite a bit, not as strongly as she feels about Chase, but that’s not something she wants to ruin with awkwardness with either of them.

Unfortunately, Karo catches her and Vale one day in Gert’s sound proof basement where they’re supposed to be working on a piece for Mr.Ashraff’s drums class, and the tensions rise too crucial heights. For days on end Karo’s quiet and tense and terse around her, spying on her through the corners of her squinted eyes-  _is Karolina homophobic?_

Thus, once again, Gert doesn’t feel quite safe in the group and is on the brink of frustration when one day the seven of them are hanging out in Alex’s game-room. After yet another side eye from Karolina, she bursts;

‘‘Got a problem, Karolina?” her voice cold and bitter and angry to hide the hurt and the anxiety.

‘‘no.”

‘‘okay, good.”

‘‘good.”

‘‘I’m going to get some more soda” walking out to give herself a moment ,to reign in.she’s not alone,

‘you two okay? asks Chase in a soft yet concerned voice, sharing a worried look with Molly.

‘‘yeah. of course.’’ she’s lying so obviously lying, and by the looks on their faces, molls and chase know too.

She needs to avoid this confrontation, so Gert rushes back into the room and throws herself in her spot, pretending to look busy on her phone.

Craving something sweet Amy drags them all to _timely_ for baked goods and frappes.

It takes her a bit to decide, but eventually she gives her order hesitantly to the annoyed barista. Gert feels accomplished, she doesn’t how or why she feels so uncomfortable at times, but she isn’t going to let it control her, she’s going to own that bitch one day.

“O _ye bandadia_ ’ ~~,(hey badass/bandit)~~  calls her a teasing voice underlined with pride, for her? She turns so abruptly that she gets whiplash, and it hurts her neck. And yes, she isn’t hallucinating, it really is Valentina giving her a teasing smile with those shining lit up eyes.

‘ _Cállate cabra_ , probaste el vanilla frappe?” ~~(shut up weirdo [goat],have you tried the vanilla frappe?)~~  she manages to answer reigning in her nervousness. She’s still a little anxious about her order, but still, small victories, besides it’s seen as making conversation.

‘No, pero mi hermano sì y le gusto” ~~(No,but my brother has,he liked it)~~ Valentina tone ringing with teasing and smug and her lit up eyes, she  ** _knows_** , ugh, the little shit.

“ah, okis, hola” she says almost as an afterthought after realizing she hasn’t properly greeted her yet. leaning in to touch her cheeks and to make the kiss sound, only Vale kisses said cheek loudly. Afterwards, Gert can feel her cheeks warm and can also feel the group’s eyes on her, well not Molly’s because she knows Valentina and greets her the same way Gert did, except this time Vale doesn’t peck her cheek. So much for playing it cool. Proceeding to do the introductions to try and keep the attention away from her, more specifically Karolina’s, who is starring-hard. ‘‘everyone this is Valentina, a friend of mine from music class, vale, everyone.’’.

Bit’s only when they are back at Alex’s place that they start questioning her;

“what was that thing that you did and why did she kiss you on the cheek?” surprisingly it’s Chase. is it her or is he sounding rather insistent? And what is he prodding for?

‘‘She’s Chilean, now American Chilean, and in South America kissing each other cheeks or pretending to and just touching and making the sound is a common way of greeting people. And since she misses her home country, and since both Molly and I are Latinas, ‘I’m  Jewish Latina, she’s asked us to greet her that way.” Gert automatically answers,it comes out sounding like she’s tossing in an obvious factoid-good, cause she’s anxious right now.

‘‘Oh..That’s sweet of you. …and Molly” with a soft breathless voice and melting eyes. She doesn’t understand why he does that with her sometimes and she’s not sure she wants to know because it does things to her, and she doesn’t want to dig into that either, shit. are her own eyes doing the same? So, she lowers her head and fiddles with her frappe’s straw to keep herself busy.

‘but a kiss on the lips is just a kiss  ** _’‘she can’t be serious_**.

‘‘‘Yes, a kiss on the lips, it’s usually universally meant for, you know, either love or lust or whatever people feel when they kiss.” No _pe_. She’s not going to let Karolina get to her. She won’t look at anyone or anywhere, yup she’s just sipping her frappe, itis **delicious**.

 _ **‘‘Gert?”**_  just the sound of her name and how can someone sound so vulnerable and quiet and yet loud and baleful with only just a one-syllable word. But that’s just how Chase is. She makes the mistake of looking up at him and his whole stance has shifted, he’s tense, standing with his back straight, jaw clenched, Adam’s apple bopping, neck muscle pounding and his brown chocolate eyes are the color of burning onyx and are showing swirling hints of pain, sadness, anger and a few other things she can’t really discern. The air around Chase, ** _chase_  **is heavy and charged.

‘‘Valentina and I have shared a few kisses…. I’ve come to realize that I like both girls and boys, I don’t care about gender to be honest.” Her voice is quiet and firm, but she can feel the fear stirring up in her. She has realized she’s either bi or pan-sexual (yes, she’s been researching) and these people won’t be her friends if they’re not okay with it. She has her parents and Molls whom she has spoken with and have accepted her and they don’t love her any less because of it.

She’s tall and defiant, pushing down the fear; no one says anything but her sister comes to stand beside her, tan hand on her shoulder,squeezing, giving love and support, Moll’s brown eyes locked on the rest of the pride kids, cold and alert.

Looking at Chase and she sees that he has changed yet again. Now he’s looking at her softly and openly, but his eyes are still the color of onyx with all that swirling darkness, his aura is lightly tinted with loss and anger, his stance has relaxed, his arms hang loosely on his sides, but for some reason he looks defeated.

‘‘Chase?’ her voice comes out tentative, even she doesn’t know what she’s asking for. Acceptance? Understanding? to at least say something?

‘Gert” he says openly, standing in front of her, “you’re my best friend, always”, and she’s tearing up and she can’t take it anymore, so she clutches him to her and his arms wrap around her tight. Then he releases her, but plants himself on her right, throwing his arm around her shoulders, clutching her to his side giving her safety and support.

‘‘I don’t get it, but it’s okay. ’Nico says and then her, Alex and Amy and even Karolina all pull her in for a hug. It’s one of the best feelings ever.

 Later she is left alone with him., everyone having left for their own homes but chase had come and stayed at her place, and Molly’, had feigned tiredness and retired to her room, _the little sneak_.

‘‘You like her, Valentina I mean?’‘he’s looking at her inquisitively.

‘‘I kind of do.” She keeps quiet and for some reason she feels guilty like she’s said something wrong. She and Chase have a well-balanced friendship that’s bordering on domestic, it’s easy going, even though sometimes it feels like a relationship to her; just without the label and the kissing, but it’s not and it’s best to break out of it now because he doesn’t like her, at least not like she likes him so it’s better to try and move on.

‘‘Are you or will you be dating her?” the more they talk the more dejected and frustrated Chase sounds.

‘‘No and no. I kind of like her, but I don’t want to be with her that way” she answers quietly.

‘‘Why?” 

“I don’t know. She asked me on a date and I said no, because it didn’t feel right. Don’t get me wrong, kissing, it’s more like pecking to be honest, we’re still kids, pecking her it’s nice, but maybe I’m too young to date or maybe I can’t give her what she wants. She wants to build an established relationship in the future and Vale’s feelings are so much stronger than mine. I feel like we’re friends and we’re figuring things about ourselves, being bi or pan or whatever, it’s a slow road we’ve just found ourselves walking, and at  _this_  age…. She was disappointed with my answer but she accepted it. She’s asked for some time and space before we can go back to being friends.’’ It’s the truth, those were the things she told Vale except Gert’s leaving out another part, the one where she feels too strongly about Chase to entertain getting in any kind of relationship with somebody else. It wouldn’t be fair to Vale or herself. But there’s no chance in hell that she’s going to tell Chase that. Luckily, though, Vale understood and gracefully bowed out.

Gert, she’ll come around and be a friend to you again. Though probably time and distance will be good for both of you.” 

‘‘I know” she answers pulling him in for yet another tight hug that day “Thank you, Chase’’ She’s pouring all her feelings in that hug and drowning in his  _security_ , she knows she’s putting herself on the line but it’s ok for now, she will chastise herself later for it.

During the next music class Vale doesn’t sit next to her or smile her way or even glance at her. And somehow the class had lost some of it’s luster. Within 2 months Vale and her family leave for Miami to be closer to her abuelita.

It’s stupid for her too feel sad, because she lost her friend long before she left,since they weren’t even speaking. But Gert can’t help but feeling sad for weeks until Molly has had enough and crawls into her bed and cuddles with her bringing her love and warmth and sunny, positive and reassuring feelings. She’s so lucky to have her.

The pride kids don’t treat her any different, except for Chase who listens to her, pays more attention to Gert and her rants, and asks her questions when he doesn’t seem to understand and needs further explanations. This is not a bad thing.

Though,looking back, Chase has always like this, constantly careful not to hurt; he checks his words when he does speak, he’s mostly quiet in serious matters instead choosing to absorb and think.  _It_ does make him passive at times-it annoys her, cause why won’t he just take a stand! dammit! He’s extra gentle with his strength. It’s heartwarming cause _, God_   _this boy_  is patient and he’s good to his core. He’s witty beyond measure, matching  _her_  in battles of wit and snark, which makes him even hotter, if that’s even possible. And Chase is a dork and a closeted theater junkie who likes to apply red tinted lip balm and rock out to “wake me up before you go go”.

2015

Amy’s dead. Alex didn’t show up to the funeral. Nico’s shut down. Karolina’s helpless. Molly is sad and won’t leave her room. Chase is furious because Wilder didn’t show up, so he’s concentrating on lacrosse and his physique. And Gert has being losing sleep and is overall, just losing it.

All of them are drifting apart, but at least Molly comes back to her, crawling into her bed, holding her tight so that no one could snatch Gert away and asks for her lullaby.

Days turn to weeks and then months. Her phone keeps quiet. None of them can stand to be together, so even calls or texts are too difficult to fathom and even at school they avoid each other.

She doesn’t know exactly what’s going on with the others, their absorbed in their own lives. Nico looks buried with guilt. Karo seems to feel helpless so she’s running off to the church. Chase is always looking angry and is slipping into the role of the popular jock living the typical high school life.

Gert develops anxiety and panic attacks, she starts to go to therapy accompanied by Molly - _God does she loves Molly_.She makes the careful decision to use the doctor’s prescribed pill. With the help of her family, the exercises she’s learnt from therapy and the pill, does she start to get better.

[Though after a particularly bad panic attack,](https://a-d-draco.tumblr.com/post/170538219924/thuds-this-is-a-response-fic-to-brutalb-s-post) her long, long hair was a stressor. [Sentient tentacles pinching and chocking, wrapping around her neck, crushing it and crawling into her mouth and down her throat.] she gets a slightly layered bob with bangs. And purple, from an eco-friendly brand, because she needed the change, something to break out of the after the stifling aftermath that was Amy’s death and the disbanding of the group.

she’s doing alright and life without her friends, the pride kids and Vale, is slowly becoming her new normalcy. 

At least it was, until she gets partnered up with Chase in astronomy. When the professor announces it, Eiffel snorts and proceeds to reassure Chase, who is sitting in front of her, that she’ll Snap him to keep him company. Gert feels her blood freeze and tries to control herself because she can’t lose it now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shutout to the tumblrs; @carolruwer who cleared a few things when i was making the plots, @kelbottumbles and @rowansdagger who answered my question regarding chase stein, @spnforevergirl for reviewing it for me and @brutalb for help with the conversation between chase and his dad.  
> i didn’t have a beta for this, so excuse the errors.  
> if anyone would like to polish it or want to work on a collaboration piece hit me up.  
> also i need brainstorming help for 3rd chapter for this,feel free to inbox me.  
> im going to get out of the way now,so without further adieu;

6 weeks after the Hernandez’s death, molly’ s leg cast comes off.4 days after that she’s back to running, playing and dancing with Gert. And it’s 2 days later, the Yorke’s set up a family picnic to some park an hour’s drive from Brentwood for pride and the pride kids.

Mr. and Mrs. Yorke’s for the most part, seem like their normal goofy and happy selves, but grief lingers in their eyes. Moreover, they’re coldly polite to Mrs.Minoru but chase doesn’t dwell long on them because there’s playing to do and food to eat.

It’s while playing tag, when he notices.

Chasing after Nico, who just barely who doges and skips on to the side from his outstretched fingers. Laughter bubbles from behind, turning mid-run with a harsh skid in the feathery grass, speeding after his latest prey; long curly hair. Twisting and turning, circling from behind a short tree, only to abruptly come to a halt because molly isn’t running, she just stopped and standing still. Coming up to her, molly’s face is drained of color, hands shaking and lip trembling, her eyes are haunted but zoned in on the barbie-the flames licking all too close to Mrs.Yorkes face. And before he could softly call out her name or brush her shoulder, Gert’s already appeared from seemingly nowhere, gently and protectively holding the little girl’s hand, and bit by bit presses up against Molly’s side, curved into her.

He doesn’t know what to do but he stays put, close to the huddled sisters, watching them; molly terrified and gert melancholy strong and comforting. And chase continues to watch, as Gert walks molly to their mom, they’re talking quietly and soon enough the talking turned to clutching and wet tight hugs.

seeing them like that, gives him a fuzzy and warm feeling but it makes his stomach heavy and eyes sting. He wants that, that very love and safety.

3 days after the picnic they’re at a formal party-the minouros were hosting at some big shiny building. It’s stuffy and everyone’s being grossly formal. The old ladies keep pinching his cheek, and what not. Thankfully soon enough his mom ushers him into a room to play with the rest of the pride kids.

It’s fun, Amy and Alex are competing in some online racing game, with Amy in the lead. Soon enough the 6 of them have jumped to monopoly then to Uno and then twister before finally going back to playing video games.

He’s midway to beating Nico, when Molly starts heaving sobs. Pausing the game, he gets up to hold her hand like Gert did back at that picnic, but she starts crying harder and it hurts so he pulls her into a hug.

Stroking her hair another thing he’s seen Gert do with molly, he asks; “what’s wrong molls?”

“I can’t find Gert, she’s gone!” Her voice getting louder with each word till she’s just screaming.

Something in him just drops and his heart is roaring, and his head feels sluggish, but he’s got to stay strong and get to the bottom of this, stat.

“What do you mean Molly?” “Gert did go to the bathroom a bit before ‘’ Voice shaky yet firm, good. no need to further scare the girl in his arms. Still something nags at the back off his mind.

‘maybe she’s still there or maybe she’s with the parents?” Amy’s reasoning brings some of the calm back.

But Molly’s breaks his hug and angrily stomping her feet, crying still, “I checked the bathroom because she hadn’t come back after a whole hour! she’s not in there and she’s not with any of the parents!! I checked there too!”.

The ground under him is shifting the earth keeps spinning because Gert can’t be gone or lost or… she’s got to be somewhere but, this place is huge, where could she be? Is she okay? the bruises on his side and back ache and burn, Victor Stein’s monstrous eyes flash in his mind. A reminder of all the kinds of dangers a kid, Gert could come across.

It’s blood curling and now he’s really, really scared, they need to find Gert now! So, grabbing Molly’s hand he runs off, the rest of the group at his heels.

They head to the lady’s bathroom-nothing, the check the garden-only adults, the parking space -no Gert, the parents and still no Gert. His heart keeps sinking and his eyes sting. On his right, Alex and Amy are brainstorming on where she could be, Nico and Karo are darting their eyes back and forth. And Molly’s frantic, so he pulls her too him, she burrows into his chest.

Dividing his attention between Molly and his surrounding, scanning for any hint or trace of Gertrude Yorke’s; he spies a leg sticking out from under a table but …

“THERE look’’, demanded Nico, pointing in the direction of the leg he spied.

‘’Nico?” His voice is croaking and he doesn’t care, cause Gert’s missing and his damn mind won’t stop with flashes of her getting hurt and he really hopes it’s her, safe and sound and not a some figment of his immagination.

Immediately following a rushing Nico, who’s leading them across the floor and underneath the maroon clothed table.

Gert. It’s Gert. a beat and Molly’s got her in a tackle hug and she angrily sobbing demanding answers and telling her to never leave and that she was scared that she’d gone just like her parents.

And hearing the last part-he joins in the hug, cause a world with no Gert is not something he can even imagine, and the hearing it chills him to his core. Holding both girls close he can’t help but tear up.

Pulling back to check for bruises and any sign of pain and hurt but she’s physically fine thank God. But Before, he could ask if she’s truly okay Amy, Alex and Nico are talking one another and he can’t understand cause his head’s still kind of torpid; though slowly coming too. Gert’ on the other hand isn’t taking any of it, she got her no nonsense, I’m pissed glare on, brows furrowed and eyes hard, zeroed on in her targets-in this case, the loud trio.

“Shut up! Let’s just go back to the room before any of the parents find out that we’ve been gone”. She strictly instructed.

As they’re leaving from under the table, he slips his hand into hers and gives a slight squeeze. Gert’s eyes catch his and it soothes the adrenaline from before, a balm to the chilling panic but what’s important is that she’s thankful, why?

Back in the room, molls hadn’t left her side at all and she’s desperately clutching Gert’s arm within her own, and fighting off sleep. He takes Gert’s other side because he needs the assurance that she’s there safe with them- him and molly. Luckily the rest of the group are absorbed in the loud video games to pay attention to them, as they didn’t want to upset the settling girl nestling, seeking her older sister’s comfort.

When he’s sure that Molly’s fast asleep,

“You okay? What happened?” It comes out as a broken whisper, traces of the fear leaking out.

It takes her a few seconds and her eyes go sad again, “I’m okay chase. I just went to get some water but…

“Gert.” imploringly,he’s needs to know, needs to be sure and she needs to talk too.

Brown eyes looking down at molly, fingers cradling the wisps of black ringlets, and the whole of her oozes out affection for the girl in her lap with an iron clad grip on her arm, probably cutting off the circulation, but her posture. Weighs down, curls in on itself, shoulders heavy and long brown hair curtains Gert’s face, hiding from him. embarrassed, ashamed?.

Ignoring the sting of rejection; this isn’t about him, chase waits for her.

“I got scared… had a glass of water in my hand, I turned, and there’s this group of adults blocking the way and” her voice sounds wet and its growing softer “ I got scared. I don’t know why or anything. And I just had to get away again so ducking, I crawled under the table.”

He can see the trailing down the cheeks, he slips one hand into hers, entwines their fingers and the other hand wipes her tears.

“Again?”.

“Yeah, I went to the bathroom because the room was getting smaller and louder and I couldn’t handle it.”

Gert s whole face turns red with shame but,

“It’s okay… You needed space, everyone does even when with friends, so it’s okay Gert.” Reassuring her, he gets it, he really does.

The smile she gives him is small, cheeks flushed and there’s still some tears escaping her eyes, but she’s still blinding. Gert’s’ hand tightens around his. Everything in this moment, the intimacy, her, it’s intoxicating.

Crimson seeps into the grey of chase’s shirt on the lower right side; falling out of the tree strained the wound from 2 days ago, and now the stain continues to grow. His eyes water and he bites his bottom lip in a poor attempt to hold in his tears. It hurts, everything hurts but he doesn’t want the truth to come to light. doesn’t want to see the pity or worse, them finally seeing that chase stein is a waste of a being. yet, A small and dusty hand slips into his ,fingers entwined with his pulling him out of his inwardly spiral. Gert is in front of him, eyes bleary and worried, pulling him up and making him sit in some chair that’s been laying around in her lawn.

Next thing he knows she’s tugging the hem of his shirt, he lets her, pulling his shirt off him. A light touch feathers around the wound and the scared little chase looks to her, seeking protection, comfort, the truth in Gert.

Embers light her eyes a flame, warm and compassionate and comforting, but there is anger and fear for him. She was just like this a year ago with molly at that picnic, its sends a shock through him, Gert cares for chase stein, a lot. He is important and special to her.

And she stays with him, even when Mrs. Yorke’s’ gloved hand disinfects his wound. Gert stays holding his hand even when his fingernails dig into her flesh, as her mother sews the gaping cut up. She stays, wiping his tears from his disgusting snort ridden face with no ounce of hesitation or disgust. Unapologetic in her obvious care for him.

The following day at school, she stays close by. Her eyes trailing after chase. There is a thrill and safety in her, and Gert’s rapt attention on him, makes him feel self-conscious because Gert will eventually figure it out, her intelligence has no limits, but mostly it tickles him pink. Gert cares, Gert whose mind and body and soul is always running out to the beyond, is now focused on stupid useless chase stein; cause he is crucial to her, cause Gert cares for him. Its fucking absurd.

‘’chase?’’ Gert calls out,

‘’yeah’ still in awe, which leads the cool burning sensation to spread throughout; his ears, his cheeks all the way to his toes. This is still so new, it is not sinking in and whilst processing it. Gert is here.

‘’can we talk?’’ voice hesitant. And blaring red alarms go off in his brain. Still he could be wrong, moreover if he leaves it would be more evidence to pick up on if it’s what he thinks this is about. Nodding to her and slipping out a chocked a yeah of course, he settles down on the cool tiles, because he doesn’t have the strength to stand; mentally or physically.

 

She’s sits with him, curved into his side, taking in a deep breath, ‘’ I overheard mum talking to dad…about your wound, she said it wasn’t something from sports, but like something was used on you…and there were **many** fading bruises on your upper back and sides.’’.

He can’t breathe, he can’t breathe and there’s a rushing in his head, his heart is beating too fast, his limbs are not doing what he needs to them; run. He needs to get out of here but his useless broken shitty body won’t get up. And something cool slithers and grips around his waist, clutching tightly and he can’t see it but it is there. There’s something on his back, moving up and down, slow. Constantly.

4 seconds up, 3 seconds stop, 4 seconds down, 4 seconds up, 3 seconds stop, 4 seconds down.

Life comes into his lungs, oxygen filling.

4 seconds up, 3 seconds stop, 4 seconds down, 4 seconds up, 3 seconds stop, 4 seconds down

Blurry colors and shapes come, blues and greys,

 

4 seconds up, 3 seconds stop, 4 seconds down, 4 seconds up, 3 seconds stop, 4 seconds down…’’Chase’’,

It’s airy, and the blurred blues and greys become stillage floors and blue wall. Hands are wrapped around his waist, trailing them, it leads to a pair of shiny eyes.

 

4 seconds up, 3 seconds stop, 4 seconds down, 4 seconds up, 3 seconds stop, 4 seconds down

Brown eyes, brown eyes, scared but steel.

‘’Gert’’ it slips from between his trembling lips and for once again, he is the bawling snotty weak chase in front of her, turning his face to the side. To hide everything. But she still stays, shifts her hold to something firm yet gentle.

In her room, instead of having fun or doing their homework, Gert holds him, while he sobs in shame and self-loathing and fear.it seems hours later, when he has emptied every drop of water, every ounce of ugly in him.

‘’don’t tell anyone…’’ voice horse and broken, ‘’please’’ he begs.

Silence, complete silence.

‘’gert’’ cold and curt and commanding,

‘’okay’’

Promise?

‘promise. …chase,talk to me’’

‘’ I can’t’, please don’t make me’’

‘okay’’ don’t worry we’ll make something up to tell my mum later, but let’s get you freshened up’’

Carefully, like he’s something precious and priceless, she pulls him up, leads him to the bathroom, so he can wash his face. Gert pats his cheeks down dry, and gets him to sit on her bed. Turning around onto her end table she hands him a full glass of water to drink.

He gulps it down and she takes the glass from him to set aside and thrusts a piece of gooey brownie in his hands, demanding him to eat.

Chase is once again hit head on with the fact that Gert cares. Frozen it takes a stern ‘chase, eat’’ from Gert for him to get a move on to devour the fudgy goodness.

The sugar is less of a wake up ‘’I’m alive’’ rush than the fact that Gert cares for him.

 

* * *

 

2010;

10 years old.

The lot of them are in Alex’s game room, sprawled about in their claimed spots. Well everyone but Gert. it’s bizarre.

‘’molly, where’s gert?’’ he asks.

‘’she’s taking a red cross class,’’

That snaps his attention, jolts him up from his sprawled seat on the brick red couch, ’what?’’

‘’yeah, Gert said she wanted to take first aid training or something. Dale and Stacey were happy to oblige, driving her the nearest red cross, and setting up any and all classes she can take under the instructor.’’

‘’Did she say why’’ yup he’s just making conversation, slightly curious.

‘’she said that you never know when said skills could come in handy, listing off a bunch of facts and statics and how crucial it is in to learn such basics and the like. Its Gert being Gert; ‘’ expect nothing and prepare for the worst. The world is bad out there, but we need to be civil prepared and decent human beings’’.’’ Molly beams, clearly proud of her sister.

 

sparks flow down to his bones and jolts his heart, while Gert would be the decent civil, human being to everyone, he remembers a time of tears and a wound on his side, knows that his well being is a driving factor.

So, the next he sees Gert, he knows he’s red and touched and being soft but he can’t help it. Opening doors for her, seeking her approval on group activities and just being by her side.

* * *

 

2013

Waiting as his mother dabs on the foundation around her shoulder and slabs on the coral pink lipstick.

‘’let’s hope there’s no wine or cheese at this thing, we don’t need to Yorke’s to humiliate us and themselves in front of the worldwide public’’ he fathers mutters.

His blood boils, but stretching and curling his fingers, he holds it in, his father doesn’t know shit about shit. it’s a strained and quiet ride to Deans’ charity garden party.

Low yellow cliched fairy lights lit up the garden, mason jars with floating candles hung overhead from tree branches giving off a soft glow. Rustic furniture with plum colored flowers and Casablanca lilies and tables with vintage lace tablecloth was spread about the venue. The grass was crisp and it is a warm summer night with mellow instrumental jazz playing, blocking the rest of the world from the here and now. More importantly through, bringing a content but small smile on Gert, hearing the notes smoothed out her edges, making her relax and glimmer. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her.

His parents on the other hand completely bypass Gert, their attention solely focused on Karolina,

‘’you’re doing well as part host Karolina, don’t worry…. you’re a wonderful speaker honey.’’ His mother coos,

What really surprised him is the pleased smile on fucking victor stein.

‘’she’s right, you know. And your speech from before, was good too’ sincerely speaking.

Turning to him, ’chase why don’t you ask the lady for a dance?’’

Holding his palm out he does exactly as he’s told, victors eyes demanded obedience and as he is not one to disobey.he doesn’t need any more gauze [Gert’s handiwork] and fading black and blue-ish purple bruises on his body.

Karolina’s hand is stiff in his palm, and she’s upright as if barefoot on a bed of needles. it’s clear she is more than uncomfortable so he keeps his arm high on her waist and stays as far as he possibly can. Not being able can’t stand the tightness in her eyes, so looking over her shoulder, his catches Gert’s.

She like the girl he is currently dancing with, is pained and stiff. Where Only moments ago she was content and happy, humming along to the song, but now her eyes are dark and there is a longing in them but before he can make it out, Gert turns and exaggeratedly bows, hand out to molly. Who responds with what he assumes is a snort, curtsies and slips her hand into gerts’., who leads them on to the dance floor.

Pulling away from Karolina [who looks relieved] because she didn’t want to dance with him and he can’t be that guy, and together they watch the sisters who are happily dancing a jazzy waltz with some quick dramatic footwork and fancy fast spins thrown in, it’s a kind off a shock-not that molly and gert can dance. Molly must share this with Gert. no, it’s their movements, their flow, their joy that hold his enraptures his attention, filling him with a deep joy and a pinched longing; A dance with gert, whose happy and completely open.

After that the rest of the night goes fairly well, he might have constantly swallowed down the question to ask gert for a dance cause he’s shit scared,though overall, it’s been nice. Well that uncomfortable lodge in his throat and the car ride back home.

“we should just avoid having them at these events, they just make fools of themselves.” Victor rants, voice gradually increasing in volume, obviously annoyed as the burgundy stain sunk in deeper into his white shirt.

Chase, fidgeting a bit, trying to find a comfortable spot.

“They’re well known biochemists and a part of Pride. Honestly they weren’t that bad tonight…….” jennet trying to soothe the beast.

“Yeah because Leslie was smart enough to had planned ahead and assigned babysitters for Dale and Stacey. And even then, Dale still manages to fuck it up, spilling wine everywhere. ‘’ a quick breath,’’Leslie and Dean should have assigned babysitters to gert and Molly too.’’ ’’and pre-approved their outfits,since The Yorkes are too stupid and blind, what Molly was wearing?”

“She’s a kid.”

“Yes, but this was a formal event . Not some backyard barbecue…. with the dressing and their childish antics-dancing like that!” slamming the steering wheel harshly, ‘’Gert was either way too shy or way too angry, going on about something or the other to our very important PRs. She and her sister should learn to handle themselves appropriately rather than following after their jester like parents.’’

In the backseat, chase wants to yell, scream. His forearms tighten, fists curl on his knees.

Molly looked nice, she was in a dress, besides the cat hair pin and the hat with those tiny ears, his dad seemed so offended by what was a comfort blanket for the girl. Everyone knew that. And Gert chewed out some ignorant asshole, it was awesome and kinda hot.

“that guy was being a jerk.” He stated.

“There is a time and place and a way how. Gertrude made a shrieking banshee out of herself, she’s definitely taking after her parents too much.”

there’s a bitter ache in the pit of his stomach and a pressure building up in his head. Dale and Stacey are a great loving couple and even better parents who’re guiding their children to becoming adults, and clearly, they’re doing a good job.He wants to say this, but the words won’t leave his throat, Everything is too hot and heavy, but his father has more to add;

‘’Tina and Leslie are professional and have the no non- sense attitude. Gert should learn a thing or two from them…. or at least Karolina’s diplomacy and Amy’s or even Nico’s spunk.’’

“Karolina is really turning into something remarkable, she handled everything really well….” His mom chimes in, wanting to obviously change the subject. ‘handling those sticky stressful situations and those jerk business types…. plus, she looked beautiful like always’’

“She was well behaved.” agreeing. fidgeting with the rear-view mirror, Victor adds. “eloquent, diplomatic and beautiful. She’s a catch.” His beady angry eyes demanded and searched Chase’s through mirror.

“I’m not sure she likes me like that.” He muttered, choosing to look out the car window.

“You’re a Stein. A stupid one that’s wasting his high IQ but still a Stein. And it’s clear how it’ll play out.’’

The pressure in his head keeps building and he just wants to be home in his room with the punching bag rather than be here, still and quiet. Chase knows that if Gert were here she’d call Victor out on this shit with all the right words and terms, misogyny and stereotypes and the inner-workings and psychoanalyze everything. She will be brave and loud disregarding the scary monster, she would yell for chase and the shit done against him but she’s not here and he never could stand up to the great Victor Stein.

“I’m not really into romance and relationships”

“Again she’s, beautiful, smart, polite, well-spoken, and kind. And your childhood friend. She’s perfect. honestly. Your young now but when the time comes, it’ll happen.”

Yes, she is and everything kind of is, it’s how life has written these things time and time again as everyone keeps telling him. Pretty girl, cute boy childhood friends, then flash-forward, they’re married with a house and a fucking white picket fence and a kid or two. but Chase doesn’t want perfect or ethereal.

He doesn’t need someone passive, smoke and mirrors, like his mother. whom he loves; but there’s some messed up shit going on right there with her and her relationships with both him and dear old dad. He needs someone who will call him out when he’s a dick, who will fight or get out if it’s not worth it. Someone who not only ‘’cares’’, but will act on it. Ghosting a touch on the gauze that Gert gently wrapped it for him.

He needs someone who will inspire-teach him from not becoming his father.

Someone like Gert. He wants Gert. Gert who is passionate. and crazy .and so so caring. And strong. and funny, with or without meaning too. Gert is always ready to learn and fight, mostly with her razor-sharp words [sometimes unintentionally, she can be mean and defensive, but everyone has their flaws] and as a last resort with her fists. Nothing can bring her down. Her morals, the fact that she actually gives a damn and carries it through. Gert is fucking amazing.

 

he finds her crouched over the rough pasture, carefully plucking all the daisies and setting them on her left; the white and blueish violet flowers fanned out with all the petals intact and the stems straight.

regardless of her careful plucking and handling of the flowers is at complete odds with the rest of her. Molly’s back is tense and taunt, her shoulders are pulled inwards; closing in. moving to stand in front of her, it becomes to view that her jaw is jutted out, upper lip curled into a bit of a snarl, her face is flushed and the brows are lowered in concentration on the task at hand. But the usual teasing eyes are now beady and wet.

concerned, ‘molly” he prods.

…

molly’s silence is another obvious sign that she’s hurt and more, vexed. so in one frail swoop he crouches into the biting grass and gently, as they’re especially fragile in his big clunky hands, he plucks the wild flowers from among the weeds with the little girl.

their combined efforts have them a gracious pile of daises but molly doesn’t stop there, she carries to sit down crossed legged on the grass and her fingers move to twine and twist the flowers in what he assumes is going to be a flower crown.

confused he watches and watches, he won’t dare to try because he will obviously fuck it up and all that hard work would be for not, and he doesn’t want to upset her further. He doesn’t want molly to be angry with him, call him stupid and that he ruined everything so he stays still, with just a lone little daisy between his fingers, because despite it he wants to help, doesn’t like stoically standing on the side lines like some dumb asshole.

long slim dusty fingers hand him another and wordlessly she with her hands on his, instructs on the construction of a flower crown.

quickly picking up on it; it fastest always been good with his hands and morose when it’s with building and construction, and molly lets him carry on his own, she doesn’t go back to her own crown but just lays her face in her palm and eyes him. within minutes he’s holding a flower crown in his hands, dainty and simple. Its prettiness is nothing compared to the tiny growing smile on molly or her shiny pleased eyes.

‘‘do you want to add in some of those irises to give it a pop of color?’’ he asks in a whisper.

grinning now molly gets up and comes back with a 5 to 6 of the baby version of plum flower with the drooping petals. Taking them, he sets to work, adding and arranging them in.

‘‘thank-you chase.’’ she says silently.

‘’anytime molls…are you alright now? ‘‘

‘‘almost. the flower crown your making is really pretty.’ ‘

he beams at her in pride, eyes wide, twinkling and pearly whites peeking through and turns to look down to the crown,

‘‘it’ll look perfect on gert.’‘she exclaims,

sharply turning to look at her, but she isn’t making fun of him. She’s stern and waiting.

a picture pops in his mind’s eye and it’s a beautiful vision, ‘’it’ll suit her, she loves daises and has a soft spot for anything purple.’’. it slips out breathless and airy from his lips, a secret admission.

‘‘she does’ ‘molly continues to scrutiny him ‘‘you noticed.’’. she states.

a gulp, ‘i did.’…’’mind telling me why you were upset earlier?’’ bringing the trail to his ever-growing feelings for her older sister to a complete halt. And because he’s worried about molly.

she takes in a shuddering breath, her fingers play with the grass and she’s peaking at him through her lashes, brown eyes alert. God knows why she’s been keenly observing him this whole time. Feeling as being dissected by molly, isn’t helping with anxiousness but he stays putt, she needs him here.

‘‘you can to talk to me molls, and if you want i can try to sneak gert over from her time out or i could bring Karolina”

‘no! i don’t want to talk to karolina. ….

‘molls?’‘

‘‘people are assholes…… I’ve always wanted to have flowers in my hair but every picture in media is of thin pretty girl with long straight blond or at times brown hair. And i know Gert’s always wanted to wear daisy flower crowns and she just doesn’t but when i spoke of it and those issues. She preened and told me we were going to do so at the next picnic.’’ breathing harshly, ‘’so yeah, we were looking for flowers and we come across one of your classmates, the jerk has the gall to tell us we weren’t pretty or delicate enough not like karolina or nico and amy.’’

He is a red-hot inferno and his fist itch to maim, ‘his name?’ ‘.

‘chill chase, Gert already tore him a new one, hence why she’s on time out’ head up, back relaxed, and a smile pulling at the corners of her lips, a tiny chuckle tucked in.Molly’s amused and proud,it must have been one hell of a scene, damn he missed out.

Her eyes dart to him, noticing something but she keeps it to herself, ‘I wanted to have the flowers plucked so she could weave them into my hair and the crown ready for her to wear, i just don’t want that shithead’s words to sink in while she’s’ told to sit still.’ ‘

‘‘come on, gather those flowers, let’s go, we’re sneaking in to see Gert.’ ‘

It’s a short walk through the glass which fades to a cobbled path and they come to the small cabin, Gert is on the porch swing, sprawled out and close to dozing off and before he can stop molly, she’s already budding up and picking up her legs in a rushed manner.

‘‘Gert! wake up!!’ Molly ‘excitedly exclaimed, shaking her shoulders like crazy. Having let go of her legs.

‘‘I’m up, I up! molly what’s wrong? ’she’s in mama bear mode, frantic eyes scanning her sister for any hint of pain.

The giddy girl whose bouncing on the heels of her feet only thrusts out her hand holding the all the flowers and begs for Gertrude to them into her hair.

so quietly steps in, settles down next to Gert on the swing, still delicately holding onto the flower wreath in his impossible enormous hands, watching gert weave and braid and arrange molly’s thick curly and long hair. The flowers look perfect and molly looks astounding-whoever said that it would suite her is fucking blind and media’s dead wrong too. The whites and the purples and the bluish-violets pop against the dark waves.

when gert is done, molly twirls for her and the love oozing between them tickles and settles into his aching bones, and as molly curtsies, he sneakily gets up, standing next to her and facing Gert he bows and slowly, assuredly crowns Gert, her wiry brown hair [she hadn’t straightened it today or for the past week and now he knows why it makes her even more] brushes against his knuckles. Chase fixes the tilt and like with molly; the flowers look perfectly atop the crown of her head.

bowing again and pulling up to beam at her, he’s hit with the vision of a touched Gert, whose illuminating eyes are on him, a soft tiny barely there smile with a hint of teeth and glowing red on the apples of her cheeks.to top it all is the flowers he arranged on her head.it is better than he had pictured, Gert looks breath-taking, he can feel everything turn warm, it makes him uncomfortable yet still at peace. and that conversation in the carried back from the garden party with his father echo, the whispering devil in his ear, but it doesn’t hold because they don’t know shit. Gert and molly may be not be sunshine or portray some kind of illusion of this flowy angelic charm and grace and beauty or this untouchable but sweet aura but they are real. Molly is strong and happy and precious, Gert is good, kind of mean and still gorgeous. Moreover, flaws and edges and the whole of them are yes real but captivating. Gert and Molly are beautiful just as Karolina and Nico and Amy.

‘‘you look pretty’ ‘, he firmly whispers.

and she blushes even more, ’thank-you’’.

‘‘he’s right you know…. hey Gert, know chase made that on his own ‘‘voice smug and knowing and as soon as the words are out, molly’s off sprinting something about sneaking in some food and drinks to snack on.

‘’you really made this?’’ in awe and fingers lightly brushing against one of the drooping purple petals.

‘‘yeah but molly showed me how, and i picked up on it ‘‘he admits, he doesn’t mind, isn’t ashamed with Gert knowing, she is always supportive and accepting, especially with the softer things.

‘‘why are you on time out for standing up to some fuckwad, it doesn’t seem like something dale and Stacey would do.

‘‘they don’t know, the asshole just came up and told them while they were with the rest of the rents that’’, and her hands come up and her fingers make the quotation marks, ‘’I just slapped him’‘so mum and dad put me in time out and we’ll be talking at home. I didn’t want to make a commotion in front of all the other parents…. they already think my family’s a joke… don’t need to add to that’’ she says bitterly through clenched teeth, a deep breath and ‘’… I’m assuming molly told you what happened.’‘

‘yeah, you don’t need to listen to those assholes Gert, you and molly are pretty. and your parents are awesome, quirky but mostly their open and awesome., shrugging.

she points her index finger at him, the silver ring glitters in the light,’’ you said awesome twice’’, there’s a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips, her eyes glinting behind the glasses, her hip cocked slightly towards the right. teasing and relieved.

following her lead,’’ not all of us read, memorize and utilized all the words in a dictionary, he winks whilst listing them off his three digits.

but the teasing soon comes to a halt, as Gert delicately adds a tiny wreath made from the remaining flowers-when did she even? atop his head, and her eyes twinkle at him.

* * *

 

Amy’s dead, that shit wilder didn’t show up to the funeral. Nico won’t leave her room, won’t pick up the phone. And sweet delicate thing that is Karolina has run to the church, has taken solace in those walls that keep her from facing reality with her friends. Molly is cationic, and Gert, she’s falling apart and there is no one to catch her.

he can’t, chase fucking stein, Gert’s best friend, can’t be there because this load of hatred, darkness and bitterness and shame is consuming him whole.so he trains, hits the weights, destroys the boxing bag hanging in his garden. Anything to keep the violence in check.

and as he is beating his body, his father joins in, with fists and sharp words. Blaming the minor parents, blaming Nico, blaming him and his friends for not noticing. He blames Amy for being stupid and childish, he states he doesn’t care. And that is when chase stein punches his father square in the jaw.

he bruises aren’t black and blue but glaring cuts and stabs but he doesn’t feel anything but hate.

it turns to months and things aren’t good, the guys he’s on the lacrosse team with just join him for lunch and pull him along, and he floats with them because this requires no effort other than just being still, an able body to stand and drown down alcohol at parties, which he does so excessively.

the alcohol is a slow burn down his throat and tingles him alive, his wounds don’t hurt and the world slows down to blurry unfocused mess, just like him. And if effil kisses him in those moments, no big deal.so long as her hands don’t slip under his shirt or into the inside of his boxers, it doesn’t matter. The tingles and the spinning are sparks that yes, he is alive and not gone stone cold.

from his place in the crowds he witnesses Gert’s transformation, the chopped and layered bob [ her hair now is short and a glazing, purple. purple- bold and cool, passionate and caring, strong and soft, -a fierce color, much like gert herself-and it seemingly brings out the best it her]

flowing in the elite group, shitty life at home, looking at gert with an aching longing but that’s how life is now. At least it is, until he’s partnered up with gert in astronomy. When the professor announces it he sneaks a glance at the purple haired girl who sits diagonally behind him, hand frozen from doodling on the top corner of the page, and her hair curtains her face, so he can’t see any facial expression. even his view of gert is than blocked by effil who leans over the desk and possessively and jealously staging -ly whispers into his ear that she’ll keep him company on snapchat.

it pisses him off but he bites his tongue and is out the door as soon as the bell rings. He’ll talk to Gert about the project later, he doesn’t want effil to start up trouble with her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shutout to @carolruwer who cleared a few things when i was making the plots, @kelbottumbles and @rowansdagger who answered my question regarding chase stein, @spnforevergirl for reviewing it for me and @brutalb for help with the conversation between chase and his dad.
> 
> if anyone would like to polish it or want to work on a collaboration piece hit me up.
> 
> also i need brainstorming help for 3rd chapter for this,feel free to inbox me.

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning people;
> 
> 1) gert is Jewish Latina cause the actress who plays her, Ariela Barer is latina and jewish.
> 
> 2) spanish is my 2nd language,and i have lived in a country,Chile-south america for 7 years,it’s been a bit over a month being back in the USA,so i speak castaño-meaning basic universal Spanish,with hints of Chilean slang,moreover my spanish grammar ins’t perfect so bear with me.
> 
> 3) i’ve left the ending open-so i could write one more chapter from either or both gert’s and chases’ view -let me know if i should.
> 
> 4) the time is kinda altered here-the astronomy project occurs a bit after Amy’s death.
> 
> p.s shout out to @carolruwer ,on tumblr who agreed to be beta.thank you so much :)


End file.
